


black and yellow

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: American Football, Joe loves football, M/M, Nile is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Nile learns a fun fact about Joe.He likes football. The American kind.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	black and yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts).



> Because I love you and just had to write our favorite immortals with your favorite team. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Nile comes down the stairs, glad for the slight chill in the air and freezes.

“What is that?” She asks as she takes in the people in the living room.

“What’s what?” Booker kicks his feet up as he turns down the tv volume, that’s playing  _ Sports Center.  _

“That.” Nile points to Joe, more specifically the  _ jersey  _ Joe is wearing.

“It’s a football jersey,” Joe responds. “Dreadful name.”

“I know that. What I want to know is why you’re wearing a  _ Steelers _ jersey? And since when do you like football?”

Joe looks at her like she’s lost her mind and Nile feels like she has. For months they’ve been going on and on about American Football and how it’s a disgrace and how  _ soccer _ is even worse. And yet, here they are prepared to watch the Steelers game with snacks and fan gear. 

“It’s Troy Polamalu’s,” Joe responds like that's a reason for him to be wearing his jersey.

“It’s the hair,” Nicky says dryly as he comes into the room carrying what looks suspiciously like a seven layer dip. 

“His hair…” Nile looks around the room for Andy and Quynh, hoping that maybe she woke up in an alternate universe and they’ll wake her up. 

“Yes, my love has a bit of a crush on Troy’s hair.” Nicky’s smirking so Nile knows he’s teasing but Joe blushes anyways. 

“I mean you would too, Nile, if you saw it blowing in the wind after they won,” Joe says indignantly.

“You...met him?” Nile squeaks out.

“You care? Aren’t you a Bears fan?” Booker asks as he eats chips like they’re at a backyard BBQ and not at a safe house in the Alps.

“I am a Bears fan but still.”

“Well, yeah we met him after they won,” Joe says nonchalantly.

“After they won?” 

“The Super Bowl,” Joe says slowly. “Nile, are you sure you’re okay?”

“You went to the Super Bowl?” 

“We go every year if there’s no job.” Booker smirks and Nile  _ hates _ them, she does. 

“Awe, don’t be that way.” Joe throws a pillow at her. “Come sit, I want to watch the Steelers win.”

“You’re all unbelievable. I can’t believe you let me believe you hated football!” 

“This was more fun.” Booker smirks and she rolls her eyes.

“Alright, who are they playing?” Nile asks as she sits down, a beer passed to her from Nicky.

“The Washington Football Team,” Joe grumbles and Nile can’t help it, she laughs, loudly. 

“So ridiculous,” Nile responds. 

“On that we agree.” Joe smiles at her as Nicky presses a kiss into his hair. 

The day is made even better when Andy and Quynh come after the game to see Joe pacing, Booker and Nicky laughing, and Nile smirking. 

“Not you, too?” Andy groans and Nile smiles.

“Sunday’s are gonna be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
